


甜牛奶和添万利 10

by Nana56789



Category: DYS48, 九亭
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana56789/pseuds/Nana56789
Summary: 超级私设ABO严重OOC现实向ONLY官配注意避雷甜牛奶和添万利 10完结篇
Kudos: 23





	甜牛奶和添万利 10

00  
岳云鹏的话提醒了张九泰，他家的小土豆这两年快速成长那么招人喜欢不赶紧盖个戳证明一下所有权万一被人抢走了怎么办？  
那就抢回来呗，张九泰摸了摸鼻头想着，反正小黑兔子小师侄只能是他的  
然而理想是丰满的现实是残酷的  
张九泰对刘筱亭的好自十年前延续至今，如今哪怕是再接再厉也只能是被队友夸赞了一遍张九泰真的是个宠搭档的好捧哏就完了，谁也没看出来他现在是真的卯足了力气在追求刘筱亭  
最近刘筱亭愈发的愿意跟宋昊然泡在一起了，两只小可爱搭在一起画面相当的萌，但是张九泰就只能自闭了，刘筱亭现在连烟都不陪他去抽了，说是要跟宋昊然练快板  
快板不能我来教你吗！！！！！！传习社快板第一是做假的吗！！！！！  
七队后台可爱角也不只有宋昊然和刘筱亭，新加入七队的尚九熙也加入其中，终于转了正的孙九芳不知道郭霄汉试图感情也转正，傻呵呵地跟人家腻在一起对词，孙九香则和分别多年的老五队队友马霄戎闲聊着七队的情况也算是给他普及七队生活的必备知识  
张九泰只好和秦霄贤何九华苦哈哈的抽着烟  
“唉…”“唉…”“唉…”三声无奈的叹息源自三个无奈的男人  
“我哥都不给我去买烤冷面了”  
“熙熙在外面不让我碰啊”  
“我要怎么才能追到二哥呢…”  
张九泰的这句话让何九华一脸震惊“你和二哥不是一对吗？”  
这也不怨何九华太震惊，毕竟张九泰温温柔柔台上台下的宠着，出门抽根烟回来就得给带点零食饮料的，刘筱亭也是有点什么都先找张九泰，典型的恩爱夫妻啊  
“张九泰就是个废物”秦霄贤在这种时候对于损自己的好朋友绝对不会手软  
张九泰瞪了秦霄贤一眼，挽了挽袖子“旋儿，这儿可是两个九字科的”  
秦霄贤捂着脑袋瑟瑟发抖  
总之在这次抽烟活动后，帮助张九泰追刘筱亭小组织正式成立了  
温柔是常态那就来点非常态，何九华表示，适当的欺负也是情趣～  
微博上先是翻肤色哽，又嫌弃刘筱亭画的眉毛，台上也愈发的不做人  
然而开朗了许多的刘筱亭也没有生气也没有不开心，最多就是在后台爆出小奶音控诉张九泰  
这个办法没有用，秦霄贤表示，这个世界上的所有人都是颜控，所以减肥吧！  
减肥这件事儿真的对于张九泰来说太难了，管住嘴迈开腿他是哪一项都做不到  
看看二九拜师的照片就能知道，那群人里的胖子哪个不是现在比当时瘦了？只有张九泰还坚挺着毫无变化  
毫无规律的运动和节食不但没能让张九泰瘦几斤，还彻底把他骨子里那点虚给勾了出来  
第二轮长春之旅，可可爱爱三人组出门买个书包的功夫，张九泰就作死空腹冰激凌冰可乐  
他又是个抽烟喝酒的人，喝了酒以后全身发热温度感知能力下降，张九泰不听刘筱亭劝的大晚上喝了酒吹夜风，成功的把自己给作死了  
轻伤不下火线，戏比天大  
张九泰执拗的拖着虚弱的身体上了台  
镁光灯和演出的集中加上体力消耗，刚刚入正活张九泰就开始出虚汗，嗓子难受的如同塞进了一把苍耳又倒了一桶没提纯的汽油，刺痛又粘黏  
每一句话接的都是身体下意识的反应，张九泰觉得自己快要站不住了，皱了皱眉头，捂着嘴嗽了嗽嗓子依然毫无好转  
他看了7年的侧脸现在已经开始模糊不清，好像是谁在他的眼镜上抹了一层黄油一般  
他下意识的推了推鼻梁才想起来自己上台演出从来不带眼镜的  
十年青梅竹马七年搭档相伴，刘筱亭虽然总是处于被照顾的那一方，但是在这七年的朝夕相处，刘筱亭敢断言没有人比他更了解张九泰了  
已经开始四处乱撞的信息素、浓重的鼻音、满头的虚汗、没有焦点的双眸和紧紧皱起的眉头，刘筱亭知道张九泰临上台前吃了一片泰诺，但是显然是没有效果  
刘筱亭已经好久没有这么紧张了，他现在是遇到了商演场地器材问题都能冷静处理的人了，却在这个时候只想拉着张九泰冲下台直奔医院  
刘筱亭强迫自己冷静下来，如果生病的是自己那么张九泰会怎么做？张九泰会将节目改成《四方诗》把大段的说词揽在捧哏身上，加快节奏，不缺少笑量的快速结束节目  
张九泰已经察觉不到刘筱亭是否为了自己提速了，观众和刘筱亭的声音他都似乎是从海底听到的，厚重却又模糊不清，刘筱亭把每一句话都抵到他的嘴边，剩下的，张九泰靠肌肉记忆就能翻好  
鞠躬下台，走到观众看不见的地方的一瞬间，刘筱亭就转身扶住了站不稳的张九泰  
有了支撑的张九泰把身体一半的重量压在了刘筱亭的身上，他厚重喘息都撒在刘筱亭的脖子上  
“我给你们叫了出租车一会儿就到，九泰你先去换衣服”孙九芳拍了拍刘筱亭的肩膀试图让他能够不要太过于慌张  
张九泰的衣服都换的迷迷糊糊的，刘筱亭给他挂好了大褂再回头的时候张九泰用头顶着墙闭着眼睛一脸痛苦  
“九泰…”刘筱亭害怕的声音都在颤抖，他从没有见过这么脆弱的张九泰，其实真的不外乎是普通的发烧感冒，但是看着他难受刘筱亭就着急的不行  
张九泰循着声音向刘筱亭伸出了手，刘筱亭的手比他要小些的但是还是能给他安心感“呼…我跟你说，我刚才在台上都看不见你了…”  
张九泰笑着说的有气无力，刘筱亭被这句话激得眼泪红了眼眶，但是张九泰并看不太清楚，他想跟刘筱亭撒个娇，他身上的甜牛奶味哪怕是感冒鼻塞也能闻的到，有这个味道在，至少张九泰的头不会太疼  
可就算是虚弱到了这个地步，张九泰还是需要以一个相对健康的状态走出大门，门口那么多粉丝围着，这要是让他们给拍下来了估计当天的热搜就要非他莫属了  
刘筱亭陪着张九泰去了医院，张九泰真的太难受了，上了出租车就枕着刘筱亭的肩膀睡着了，其实刘筱亭好看的直角肩睡起来并不是很舒服，但是甜牛奶的味道足够治愈疲劳的他了  
好在他们两个人还没有火到岳云鹏那种人见人知的地步，到了医院顺利的排队挂号看病，诊断结果也很简单，感冒引发的高烧和扁桃体炎症  
医生看完张九泰肿着流脓的嗓子摇了摇头“打点滴吧，又出血又流脓的你是用嗓子打架去了吗？最近不要抽烟喝酒，最好不说话。难受肯定要难受两天你这么严重的炎症，多休息吧”  
“大夫，要不你多开点抗生素给我，我真不能不说话，我晚上还得上班呢”碎嘴子的张九泰哪怕扁桃体发炎也少不了说话，这个礼拜七队本来就人少，他们跟开三宝似的连轴转，又是外地出差，作为代理队长他是怎么也不能休息下来的  
医生一脸惊恐的看了一样张九泰“你什么工作啊不能不说话？老师吗？不想死我劝你还是好好休息吧”  
“我…”张九泰显然还想争取一下，但是被刘筱亭抢了先  
“好的，我保证不让他工作了”刘筱亭一脸怨气的看着张九泰  
出租车上打了一个盹的张九泰在医院消毒水的作用下稍稍健康了些许，他的眼睛又恢复到了正常水平，刘筱亭眼角现在还红红的，一道不明显的泪痕还挂在肉肉的脸颊上  
张九泰选择了乖乖的闭嘴，他见过太多次刘筱亭哭了，按理说也该习惯了，可是这个人的眼泪他是一丝一毫都舍不得的，十年时间，刘筱亭为很多事情哭过，大多都源于他的不自信和钻牛角尖，但是这次是张九泰惹哭了他  
本来也是，德云社这种大强度的表演日程，管理好自己的身体本来就是职责之一，应该和戏比天大一起放在心上的东西，他却不听刘筱亭的劝作死生了病  
刘筱亭可能太习惯了张九泰的照顾和温柔，如今脆弱的真的是一个白团子的时候他才能好好想起这个人也不过是个城市里长大的都市子女、20多岁还时不时暴露出可爱行径的孩子  
找了个还算是安静的角落，张九泰吊上了水，大夫说要多喝水，早上起来上班张九泰也没好好吃饭，刘筱亭说去买点东西给他，留下张九泰一个人在滞留室  
张九泰一个人迷迷糊糊的睡着了，再醒来身边的人就变成了宋昊然  
“醒了？还有一袋儿，大夫说可以回宿舍挂”宋昊然有点担心的看着张九泰，从马霄戎手里接过水递给了张九泰“大华和芳芳帮忙调整了节目单，二哥回去演出了”  
喝水都剌嗓子说的就是张九泰现在的状态，得到了充分休息的嗓子现在反而更加疼痛起来了，现在张九泰连呼吸都能感觉到嗓子的刺痛  
依然九点了，想来刘筱亭应该已经在台上了，虽然也不是第一次混搭了，但是张九泰还是有些担心，他总是对刘筱亭放心不下来的，万一垮了没有自己他会不会慌乱？会不会下意识地找自己？  
马霄戎推了推宋昊然的胳膊，给了他一个口罩， 虽然不是病毒性感冒，他可不敢让自己的角儿被传染感冒发烧  
张九泰现在张不了嘴，不然他一定会损他们他两句  
小封箱后小聚会，张九泰也在刘筱亭的身后跟了出去。宋昊然有多难受他能不知道吗？  
倒也不是为梅九亮辩解什么，他和梅九亮本就关系更好些，很多梅九亮没能对宋昊然说出来的话他都知道的  
不外乎世事弄人，错的时间遇到对的人罢了，他们俩个人都没办法回到从前了  
马霄戎是个温柔又具有杀伤力的人，那种攻击性远远要强于他，但是他对宋昊然总是默默的好，宋昊然也是个坚强的人，当执念化为泡沫的时候，难过是要难过的，但是总是会释怀的  
张九泰觉得这次高老师的选择一点都没错，马霄戎是个适合宋昊然的人  
马霄戎的攻击性和行动力是成正比的，张九泰图怀不轨十年没结果的时候，马霄戎仅仅用几个月就可以让宋昊然和他在520那天公然秀恩爱了  
虽然发出于宋昊然的微博多少有点「没有你我活的很好，甚至更好了」的欲盖弥彰，但是身后那个小咪咪眼的深情不假，坦坦荡荡的只爱你一人只是时间问题了  
这么一想张九泰更想刘筱亭了，甜牛奶的味道消失了以后他的头疼愈发的强烈的起来  
都说人在脆弱的时候渴望肌肤的接触，此话不假，张九泰现在想要刘筱亭就在他身边，哪怕只是指尖相触也一定会让他好受些  
“九泰，你在这吊水还是回去？”带好了口罩的宋昊然问着，他已经可以平静的接受马霄戎的温柔了，马霄戎强烈的追求也曾让他一度不适，但是他真的好好的感受到了这个人对自己的感情后，他也成了他曾经羡慕的无可复加的那种幸福的人  
马霄戎考虑的要全面些，张九泰现在说不了话，只能摇头点头回答“回宿舍吗？”  
张九泰毫不犹豫的点了点头，宿舍里面有他心心念念的小黑兔子的  
回到宿舍的时候，剧场里观众叫好的声音还能依稀听见，他们都觉得楼下剧场楼上宿舍的长春跟动物园似的，但是这种时候张九泰的觉得这样也挺好的  
七队人少空出了一间宿舍，现在成了张九泰的病号房  
微博已经被轰炸的不行了，小红点已经不能显示数字，大概是刘筱亭解释了自己的身体状态不少粉丝发来了慰问  
在医院刚打上点滴的时候张九泰拍了张照片发给了何九华拜托他照看着队里来着，那照片现在有了作用，发到微博上也算是解释一下自己突然不能参加演出的晚场  
又随意的看了看微博，退烧药再次发挥了它的作用，张九泰浑浑噩噩的又睡了过去  
再醒来的时候窗外连霓虹灯都被关上了，只有橙黄色的路灯散发着光芒，楼下欢闹的剧场早就归于平静，漆黑的房间里飘飘荡荡淡淡的甜牛奶的味道  
不知道是这味道作祟还是药真的发挥了作用，现在的张九泰不再头疼了  
张九泰动了动身子要去够自己的手机，却听到了小小的带着奶音的呻吟才注意到这淡淡的甜奶味并不是来自宿舍生活的残留，那源头小小攒成一团趴在自己的床上不知道什么时候睡了过去  
即使是睡了过去刘筱亭的眉头也紧皱着，睡得不是很安稳的样子，不用想就知道他在担心些什么  
肉嘟嘟的小脸现在都挤到一侧更加肉乎乎的了，他这个样子怎么会让人觉得他是个即将步入20岁后半段的人呢  
张九泰想或许是这张脸太过幼齿让他一直不敢动手，毕竟太有把魔爪伸向未成年的罪恶感了  
点滴已经滴完拔了针头，张九泰被照顾的很好，不厚的薄被也被盖好了，窗户也只开了上面的一个小缝隙，不会直吹但也保证了空气流通，彰显着照顾他的人的细腻心思  
张九泰成功的拿到了自己的手机，被设为特别关注的那个人给他的微博回复了，大概就在他睡过去后的几分钟里  
「希望快点好起来！」  
这真的是小孩最想说的那句话啊  
张九泰对于自己的生病产生了强烈的自责，要是健健康康的，就不用让他这么担心了  
伸手揉了揉刘筱亭的头，温柔的接触唤醒了睡的不踏实的人儿  
“唔…嗯？九泰你醒了？好点了吗？”刘筱亭迷迷糊糊的张起身来，却因为腿麻又坐回了地上，像是前腿绊住了后腿的奶球一样  
张九泰被刘筱亭那蠢萌的样子逗得笑出了声音，他的嗓子还是不能开口说话的状态  
立起枕头，张九泰靠坐在床头上，拍了拍床上的空位让刘筱亭坐了过来  
刘筱亭从边上的床上取来了药才坐了过来，提前准备好了的热水在保温杯里现在也温度刚刚好  
他还有些迷糊的睁不开眼睛，揉脸的动作像是只可爱的小兔子  
张九泰觉得只要有这么可爱的小兔子在身边他的感冒发烧就已经好了一半  
“这个三小时吃一次，这个是饭前吃的，这两个是饭后吃的，你要不要吃点东西？”刚睡醒的刘筱亭糯糯的小奶音更重了，连睡觉压出的红印都那么可爱  
脑袋是沉重的，身体是燥热的，现在的张九泰没有什么胃口，要说想吃点什么，他只能想到甜甜的牛奶糖  
不能开口说话的后遗症就是会比平常的日子更去注意别人说话时开开合合的嘴，张九泰点了点头  
“那你先把这两个药吃了吧，一会儿给你煮点粥”刘筱亭的唇瓣开开合合  
他的嘴唇不是那种特别特别好看的脣瓣，颜色还没有张九泰粉嫩，形状也不够嘟，却也不是锐利，薄厚适中，稍稍偏深的脣色有点习武之人的意思  
碎嘴子张九泰不说话着实是少见，房间里瞬间就只剩下了刘筱亭打开药盒和塑料锡纸细细嗦嗦的声音了  
他很专注的，他本来私下里就是个安静不爱说话的人，平常都是张九泰说他听着的比较多，这种两个人之间的安静是少有的  
长春的夏夜是清爽的，橙色的街灯洒进房间，很是温柔  
刘筱亭低着头，那本就肉乎乎的脸颊输给了重力更加肉嘟嘟了  
张九泰现在有着强烈的亲吻他的欲望，这个可爱又温柔的为生病的自己着急的小可爱，他想知道小黑兔子的唇瓣是不是和他的信息素一样的甜美  
他是这么想的也是这么做的  
突然压过来张九泰使得刘筱亭有些遗憾的抬起了头，小小的下巴被张九泰捉在了手里，上次被他这么挑起下巴的时候还是因为张九泰气愤他擅自裂穴的想法的时候  
炙热的鼻息和浓郁的添万利香气扑面而来  
张九泰几乎是咬上来的，他要确认这块牛奶糖够不够甜  
含住下唇慢慢的磨蹭，像是在品尝着什么美味的甜品，果然如他所想象的甜美  
刘筱亭在添万利的环绕下感受到了脣瓣热乎乎的软，那种感觉太勾人了，直到张九泰的舌尖扫过他的唇角是他才反应过来他的初吻被眼前这个他喜欢了很久很久的人夺去了  
和兔子受到惊吓总是要下意识躲回巢穴了一样，刘筱亭几乎是下意识的想要逃离这躲避，不然激动的心脏就要跳出来了  
刘筱亭推开张九泰害羞的捂着脸，只露出了害羞有惊恐的双眼，像是只受惊的兔子蹿了出去，不管散落一地的药片  
张九泰看着刘筱亭冲出的背影无奈的想，自己果然还是吓到小黑兔子了。  
01  
总不能丢下张九泰不管的，好在你社演员都不是早睡的主，刘筱亭煮好了粥拜托了还没入睡的何九华给张九泰送进了房间里  
刘筱亭那屋其他的人都睡了，他翻身上床把自己裹在被子里才开始安静的感受自己快速的心跳  
轻轻抚摸嘴唇，属于张九泰的湿热和软软的触感好像还残留着，脖颈后面的腺体像是宣布什么一样散发着甜牛奶的味道，但是刘筱亭只能闻到添万利的味道，害羞的红爬上了脸颊  
这个亲吻是不是像他以为的那样是张九泰真心实意的爱的表达？但是他好怕自己也陷入宋昊然那个「我以为」的状态  
张九泰对他的好总是一成不变延续十年，他们以搭档的身份并肩而行七年，他怕他的「我以为」会让他也失去张九泰  
不敢确认的心意再次勾起他自小就摆脱不了的过度的不自信，逃避可耻但是有用  
他真的太喜欢张九泰了，所以哪怕只是以搭档的身份在他身边呆一辈子他也不敢去赌那个人是不是也和他抱有一样的心思  
德云社的出差总是以表演队为集体行动的，这倒是帮助了刘筱亭，要嘱咐张九泰的注意事项都托付了其他人转达，他自己则躲得远远的  
刘筱亭躲避的状态让张九泰第一次开始怀疑是不是，刘筱亭真的不是他想的那样也喜欢他，十年经营得来小兔子的依赖和信赖早就该转变成了喜爱的，但如果没有，那么他随心的举动将会把他们推向一个尴尬的境地，尤其是这个总喜欢躲起来的小兔子，这次是不知道要躲的多远了  
纵是张九泰也不敢更进一步了  
好在身为病号的他得到了来自难得在北京休息的队长的批假  
下了回北京的高铁，刘筱亭就拉着孙九芳不知道跑到哪里，让郭霄汉一顿好找  
张九泰是让秦霄贤和何九华送回家的  
「帮助大白团子追求小土豆」小组的两位成员看了两天刘筱亭躲张九泰却无动于衷的状态才知道了张九泰先生是怎样输给了自己的欲望做了件可以称之为疯狂的事情  
何九华倒不觉得这有什么不好的，但是刘筱亭躲避的状态确实让三个人都开始怀疑刘筱亭对张九泰到底是真的喜欢还是单纯的依赖，一时之间三个人都不再自信了  
操之过急也毫无办法，张九泰只能拜托因为尚九熙要搬进自己家里而失去搭档的何九华照顾刘筱亭，如果可以再帮他探探口风  
送完张九泰，秦霄贤回家有他哥给他做好的饭等着，何九华也即将开始与尚九熙的幸福两人世界，张九泰也想要老婆孩子热炕头，但是他觊觎了十年的小兔子可能快要被他吓跑了  
02  
休息的日子里，连喜欢的游戏玩起来都是烦躁的  
闲来无事，张九泰也只能看些粉丝们录的视频来缓解他的相思  
一场《汾河湾》能演成《羊上树》，虽说知道那打开的扇子没什么杀伤力，张九泰暂时还没能想到什么可以不找何九华算账的理由  
刘筱亭在他身边哪里被如此对待过啊？哪怕剧情需要的敲击都总是轻的夹着手指都听不到响，自己家宝贝怎么能和别人搭一场就被欺负  
不管是报复断头台被断头的仇，还是因为小可爱组过分的亲近而吃的醋，张九泰现在只想把他的师兄按在地上摩擦  
然而与张九泰的愤愤不平不同的是，三里屯的后台要温馨的多了  
何九华不得不承认，一场打出刘筱亭一年都受不到的打多少有些报复的心理  
他们九字科哪个不是温柔只留给了家里那个逗哏的？大概于尚九熙身边的以和为贵让大家都忘了他的大杀四方，《汾河湾》不过是一场本性的释放罢了。  
眼前的小师侄是只比自己那个一手带大的九字科大师兄大一岁的孩子，真的是打得狠了，小兔子委委屈屈摊在椅子上的小可怜样儿，何九华倒也想明白了为什么从少谢师爷到尚九熙都喜欢他喜欢的紧  
平日里舞台下文文静静认真练功的孩子可爱是无法隐藏散发着的，小黑兔子这个定义真的是准确  
何九华打到后面不由得想，以后真的和尚九熙有个孩子，刘筱亭这种又乖又可爱还认真努力的乖宝宝还是要比傻杆子一般的秦霄贤好的  
谁没有颗宠侄子的心？下了台，兔子形状的小点心，奶茶还有一杯刘筱亭喜欢的香草星冰乐就捧了过来  
温柔起来的何九华是自带温暖阳光的少年人  
其实刘筱亭也没有什么不开心，都是舞台效果，他做了这么多年相声演员怎么会不懂？再者说，习武之人小的时候受得真真实实的敲敲打打磕磕碰碰比这要狠上不下百倍，虽然被打的张不开嘴的时候有那么些许的委屈，他觉得那也是因为他被张九泰宠坏了  
对了，他还在烦恼张九泰的事情  
从长春回来他是有意在躲着的，但是他也是真的实实在在的在担心张九泰的身体，接受过可爱小点心后的那种开心的笑容又消失了  
“哎呦，还不开心啊我的小师侄？想吃啥我给你买去还不行？”何九华看着刘筱亭升上来的笑容又消失不见以为小孩子还在不开心赶紧开口劝  
刘筱亭端着小兔子点心低着脑袋摇了摇头，那样子可爱的像是小黑兔子捧着个白兔子卖萌  
何九华终究是伸出了魔爪，不得不说小师侄的头揉了起来也是手感极佳的“有什么不开心的还不能跟我说说？”  
刘筱亭张了张嘴，最后还是没出声儿就合了起来，小白牙咬住下唇也是挺委屈的  
三里屯的后台确实是太小了些，连个能安安静静没第三个人听见的说话角落都没有的，何九华脑子转得快，领着刘筱亭说是出门吃饭，难得一见的抛弃了秦霄贤  
刘筱亭那个性子，交心交肺也说不出来心里那点事儿，倒是应了当年李云天的那句“十棒子也打不出来一个屁”  
反正是到最后何九华就只能听出来小黑兔子担心张九泰的病情而已  
前思后想何九华还是知会了张九泰，台下那些感情的事情放着不说，搭档总还是原配的好，队里也是实实在在的缺人，病好了就早点回来，但是这口风是真没能探出来  
确实不是家里有矿的出身，张九泰扁桃体消肿的第一天，他亲爱的席女士就把他一脚踹了出去让他去上班赚钱，莫得感情  
回来上班也没能让两个人的诡异距离感有所好转的  
左不过是舞台上没有人会欺负小土豆子，还是那个被宠着的状态，舞台上都不乏观众调笑着搭腔张九泰是九字科最后的温柔  
那温柔能滴出水的眼神掺不了假，反拿扇子说着小心我打你也不过是虚张声势  
下了台，张九泰温柔不减，但架不住小黑兔子几天合作被何九华发现了张九泰的快乐，新的师叔宠师侄风景出现七队后台  
加上本就是可爱小组的尚九熙和华儿爱好者秦霄贤，简直就像是个幸福家庭，两爸爸带两儿子  
刘筱亭虽说是年上却也真的幼，四个人站在一起仿佛是家里生出了个大哥是个傻的，于是要了乖乖萌萌可爱听话的二儿子  
何九华这么笑着说的时候，秦霄贤气得拉着他胖哥哥的衣襟跳脚大吼“我不傻！！！！”  
与这番快乐祥和毫无关系的张九泰依旧在承受着刘筱亭的躲避，舞台下连眼神的交汇都会收获一只受惊飞出去的兔子  
张九泰是真的没招了，本就和自己关系更好些的何九华问不出个所以然来那就去找刘筱亭的好朋友小酒窝宋昊然，毕竟大家都是十年的老同学好朋友  
反正也是被躲着，张九泰也看不得刘筱亭那慌慌张张的样子，天桥的节目单两个人的合作不多，张九泰调整节目单搭档着别的人  
这样也方便了张九泰拉着宋昊然问些关于刘筱亭的事情，完全不管背后马霄戎流氓兔一样的眼睛里闪出的凶光  
然而被以跑步减肥的借口拉出的宋昊然最终也只是摸着毛发并不茂密的后脑勺摇着头说不知道  
一天的提前下班，刘筱亭就能给自己弄个被猫抓到出血要打狂犬疫苗的状态，张九泰又笑又气实在是不敢再把他交托给别人，恨不得离了眼前都不行  
偏偏凶手是那白猫，加上最近躲着白的发光的张九泰，天桥后台也是足够的大，一张白纸都能吓得小黑兔子一溜烟不知道消失到哪里去  
发现刘筱亭躲在杂物摇摇欲坠着实危险的幕布器材角落时，张九泰真的希望刘筱亭对于精怪鬼神的胆小容易受惊的体质能分点给他对于实际危险的警惕  
张九泰是万万没想到，刘筱亭能躲他躲到商演不知道找了个什么理由和尚筱菊住了一屋，上海之行是真没发微博上写的那么开森  
台下胆小的刘筱亭还时不时唉声叹气，明显是在烦恼着些什么，他张九泰没什么雄心大志不过希望自己喜欢的人能开开心心，平安祥和，万事如愿  
然而这些烦恼不任何需要确认的都源自自己，张九泰一次发现刘筱亭那该死的，逃避可耻但有用真的是太TM对了  
这边席女士决定享受自己的难得的年假旅行，那边财迷心窍张九泰竟也难得的不去赚钱要陪着妈妈出去玩  
03  
刘筱亭觉得，人，就是贱  
要躲着人家的是自己，这边看到七队工作群里张九泰整整请假两周哈尔滨出差一天都不来又舍不得了  
本来秦霄贤是想要留在北京陪孙九香一起照顾生病的嘟嘟的，但是显然七队缺人的状态不允许他这么任性  
哈尔滨之行竟然要两个逗哏抱团交替捧哏也是没什么人性  
刘筱亭也不知道为啥自己最近可能真的是跟和张九泰关系好的人干上了，前面有了台上合作忍不住打自己屁屁的何九华，这次出差之旅又是三浪不可捍卫的秦霄贤  
不会捧哏却不得不捧哏的委屈必然是有的，但是比起这个，刘筱亭难过的台下连笑容都见不到了  
明明躲的是自己，现在对方温温柔柔主动消失在面前又委屈的不行了  
秦霄贤是被张九泰半威逼半利诱要求照顾刘筱亭的  
刘筱亭大部分注意力都放在了自己几乎不会的捧哏上，拉着秦霄贤对词过节目  
可是等到他闲下来的时候他的脑子里只有满满的张九泰，哈尔滨空气好环境好，大家住在一起也很开心，但是没有张九泰  
难得的休息时间，刘筱亭抱着自己的双腿蜷缩在剧场的椅子上，硬木制的高腿椅并不舒服，只是够大可以放下一整只刘筱亭  
哈尔滨的后台是立式空调，大概并不长清理有种空调特有的气味，冷风是真的够足  
这些事情刘筱亭从没有注意过，但是当长久的张九泰不在身边后他就不得不去注意了  
晚上演出后秦霄贤约了刘筱亭跟发小一起去酒吧，刘筱亭接受了邀约即使他强烈的觉得他并不适合那个环境。  
其实不只是他，秦霄贤也是这么认为的，但是刘筱亭后台的过分平静太容易让人感觉到他的不开心了，大夏天的非要买一杯热拿铁，也不喝，就打开盖子放在那里，在借物思情谁的信息素在想念谁显而易见  
两个人出发去酒吧，张九泰发了张自己出去玩的照片放在了临时建立的聊天群里，那个群是为了帮助两个不会捧哏的小逗哏成立的，不过就只有两对搭档罢了，张九泰时不时小青蛙旅行发张自己的照片，总是能获得一个小土豆生气的表情包，张九泰不知道的是收到照片的刘筱亭能笑咪咪的看着相片发呆好久  
酒吧的昏暗，嘈杂和各种乱七八糟的气味混合在一起，刘筱亭惊慌的只能喝着面前的鸡尾酒来掩饰自己的不适，好在至少秦霄贤还是呆在他身边带着他一起玩耍  
“二哥，你看那个”已经在酒精的作用下完全放松下来的秦霄贤搂着刘筱亭的肩膀指着吧台  
刘筱亭顺着秦霄贤手指的方向看过去，那里放着一瓶黑色底色红色装饰的洋酒放在那里  
“那个就是添万利”秦霄贤低沉着声音在刘筱亭的耳边响起  
一句话引得刘筱亭憋在心里的委屈都爆发了，他低垂着头在手里捧着酒杯，希望可以通过这坚硬的物品能给自己的带来少到可怜的安心感  
玻璃杯是坚硬且冰冷的，其实一点都无法让他感到安心  
他和张九泰今年已经相识10年了，三年前被他以为是两个人一起度过的最后一个生日时，张九泰对他说要带去喝添万利，但是他还没有喝到过  
刘筱亭最终还是拒绝了秦霄贤给他点一杯添万利调酒的建议  
张九泰会选择在这个时间节点陪母亲出去玩是为了什么简直显而易见  
那个吻之后，宋昊然问过刘筱亭有没有喜欢的人，何九华问过他觉得张九泰怎么样，连孙九芳都在被刘筱亭拜托他去问候张九泰的身体状况时直接回他一句自己去  
谁才是那个最想问这些问题的人，刘筱亭怎么会不明白？但是他不敢去相信，他不敢做出任何哪怕只有一丝丝让他有可能失去张九泰的冒险  
于是，这次是张九泰选择了躲避，选择了离开  
刘筱亭和秦霄贤的合作产生了神奇的化学反应，就像当年刘筱亭断掉断头台尚九熙一样，站在桌子里面的刘筱亭的杀伤力相当的大  
私下里刘筱亭和秦霄贤聊了很多，那是曾经的他们不会进行的交流，孙九芳看着后台喜欢把自己团成一团的刘筱亭和秦霄贤在那里咬耳朵，确信七队小可爱军团和宠侄子大队又增加了成员  
刘筱亭是无限想念的张九泰的，在每个夜晚他都会把自己埋进被子里，不发出声音的哭泣，他想跟张九泰说他也喜欢张九泰，可是躲人的是自己，还是那样不自信的自己，刘筱亭觉得自己的自卑让自己弄丢了自己的喜欢的人  
怎么就在「我以为」这件事情上钻了牛角尖呢？明明现在的宋昊然有了马霄戎也幸福的不行，怎么就不能对自己有信心一些，怎么就不能相信张九泰只会因为真的喜欢一个人才去亲吻他呢？  
他开始愿意甚至主动的和秦霄贤一起去酒吧，因为酒精是个好东西，虽然不能让他忘记张九泰但是至少能让他在还来不及哭出来的时候睡过去  
最后一天哈尔滨返场，不太爱唱流行歌的孙九芳最后选择了《后来》，因为他真的不太听也不会唱什么流行歌曲，只有这种脍炙人口的歌他才敢拿上舞台来唱给观众听  
刘筱亭从来没想过，唱歌唱到被歌词触景生情的事情会发生在自己的身上  
「  
后来 我总算学会了如何去爱 可惜你早已远去 消失在人海  
后来 终于在眼泪中明白 有些人 一旦错过就不在  
」  
他终于相信并勇于去承认自己喜欢张九泰的时候，是不是他已经错过了他的添万利  
04  
张九泰是在飞机降落在北京的时候才知道刘筱亭哭了的事情的，他本来就有查看刘筱亭超话的习惯，更何况这次秦霄贤特意给他发来了微信还附赠了一段视频  
视频是头大眼尖的孙九芳给录的  
刘筱亭下了台彻底眼泪没有办法受控制了，一个劲儿的往外冒，宋昊然和秦霄贤又是给糖又是摸脑袋也不见好，问他怎么了小兔子也只是摇摇头不说话  
如果可以张九泰希望自己可以穿过屏幕冲到刘筱亭面前安慰他，他现在已经没有什么心情去想刘筱亭是不是不喜欢他，他就是看不得刘筱亭哭  
张九泰现在无比感谢自己做了七队的代理队长，出差的行程他都能掌握，将老妈和行李一起丢给了父亲，张九泰打了辆车直奔北京站  
真的见到刘筱亭的瞬间，张九泰才明白过来自己又不受控制的做了件疯狂的事情，遇到刘筱亭他总是疯狂的不行  
大概是没想到张九泰真的会出现，一群姑娘堵在出站口，手机单反小白端在手里谁也没注意到他  
孙九芳最早钻了出来，毫无停留快速离开，后面秦霄贤出来的时候快门声和尖叫声就不绝于耳了  
这两周和秦霄贤建立了革命友谊的刘筱亭在张九泰不在的时候下意识躲在了秦霄贤的身后，他台下性子内向，面对粉丝也只是礼貌的打招呼问好罢了，土豆粉少有疯狂的人，这大阵势真的没怎么见过，但是秦霄贤的肩背真的不似张九泰那般宽厚，并不足以保护他  
如此人数，张九泰的出现必然要造成轩然大波，聪明如张九泰自然不会做傻事  
刘筱亭如今虽然恐惧的躲在秦霄贤的身后，但是并没有视频中那般的悲伤难过，秦霄贤也是感受到张九泰的快乐的人，将他照顾的好，吃喝出行恨不得比对自己都好，现在倒也是精神  
刘筱亭还好，张九泰就放心了，趁着没人发现转身离开  
别人发现不了，刘筱亭可是能发现的，那白白净净还非得穿着白衬衫的人，他越过人群也知道是张九泰，他不知道张九泰为什么会出现在这里，却只看到了他转身离开的背影  
或许张九泰是坐高铁回的北京，这么多人喊着秦霄贤的名字他肯定能注意到，但是就算是这样他还是不想见自己的转身离开  
刘筱亭委屈的低垂下头，他昨天晚上几乎是哭着睡着的，没有张九泰哄着，刘筱亭发现原来自己可以哭这么久的  
他那点小心思也被只是看起来傻的秦霄贤看得透透，怎么都劝不住刘筱亭眼泪的秦霄贤说了句“周二九泰就回来了”  
但是，张九泰在高铁站偶遇他们都不愿意上来打个招呼，他觉得自己真的失去了他喜欢的人  
周二上班，刘筱亭还是没等到张九泰，曾经短暂在二队受过照顾的陈九福一脸抱歉的说着自己是他的临时搭档，七队人少到转不开磨了还偏偏赶上两广，好在李鹤东作为老七队人有着疼孩子的心，自己队里累点就累点，队员助演借给他们  
陈九福虽说是逗哏，但捧起来也是规规矩矩不撒汤漏水的，还开着自己的小车车带着刘筱亭赶场  
周三他还是没能见到张九泰，周一宣布的节目单上张九泰是在生日那天来上班的，而且只演一场  
刘筱亭坐在后台扣着自己的手指，他没有想到张九泰已经不想见他到了这个地步，如果不是因为过生日，张九泰大概想一直请假下去的吧  
张鹤舰和刘筱亭在二队共事的时间很长，私下里也关系不错，主要是两个人都是可爱系的，也能玩到一起，所以张鹤舰也发生了尚九熙身上曾经发生过的，看到刘筱亭就想笑的情况  
加上场边上看热闹的何九华尚九熙，一场说下来磕磕绊绊却又笑料百出，刘筱亭难得的有了不去想张九泰的事情的时间，他所有的注意力都放在了舞台上，不能再被张鹤舰撅的下不了台了  
刘筱亭是万万没想到，连生日场张九泰都美名其曰，来点不一样的效果好，两个人的《金刚腿》变成三个人的节目  
秦霄贤都不可思议的来着张九泰要理论，最终还是被何九华拦了下来  
但凡那时候的刘筱亭能多看他们一眼就能看到何九华的坏笑和张九泰的胸有成竹  
台上的张九泰还是那个温温柔柔宠刘筱亭的张九泰，刘筱亭说的都对，刘筱亭说的都好，刘筱亭就是棒，逼得何九华在心里骂街，看来三里屯手削土豆的仇是算计好了要在这里报了  
返场连带着还叫上了秦霄贤，刘筱亭垂着头苦笑着扣了扣新大褂最上面的扣子，一个人还不够，要两个人隔开他们之间的距离才行  
你看，何九华说“我是不是耽误你们俩了”秦霄贤说“我觉得我像是个婚礼司仪”张九泰都一句话也没回，负面情绪爆了棚，刘筱亭还是会唱叫小番哄张九泰开心  
突如其来的拥抱是没想到的，再次被那柔软温柔带着添万利香气的胸怀拥抱时，刘筱亭终于难得真情流露的笑了出来  
生日聚不聚会完全看有没有人提起，多是借个理由一堆人出去喝酒，遇到孙九芳那样家里不兴小孩子过生日的，他们也干出过不带正主和郭霄汉的「孙九芳生日蹦迪趴」  
张九泰生日，何九华呼喊着要开生日聚会的声音比谁都大，上午还不能原谅张九泰要带何九华说群口的秦霄贤开心的附和着  
刘筱亭想，张九泰已经那样不想理他了还是不要扰了他们的雅兴，收拾好东西背上小书包就准备遛，被尚九熙拉住了“二哥，作为搭档你总不会不去的吧？”  
七队十多双眼睛看着，刘筱亭是想拒绝的，张九泰并没有看他，好像和何九华商量着去哪，但是秦霄贤冲了过来替他做出了回答“二哥当然要去啊”  
最终就这么赶鸭子上架一般的，刘筱亭在宋昊然和孙九芳的“押解”下走进了餐厅  
刘筱亭难得的没有被安排到张九泰身边，平常张九泰肯定是要坐在他身边的，好帮他挡下些酒来，但是今天本来张九泰就是重点目标，倒不如坐的远些更安全  
但是刘筱亭不是这么想的，他甚至开始害怕，他那种把张九泰往外推的行为是不是不仅让他失去了爱他的人还即将让他失去自己的搭档  
这次没有人灌，刘筱亭的酒都喝得快了起来，要不是席间还清醒的张九泰给何九华了个眼神，才让尚九熙把放在刘筱亭边上的酒悄悄挪了位置  
宋昊然和马霄戎住的实在是远了些，聚会中间就提前走了，剩下的一桌子不都是酒腻子+他们的搭档吗？  
以寿星张九泰为首，何九华、秦霄贤、孙九芳都给自己喝成了脚底抹油眼睛失焦的状态  
孙九香扛起秦霄贤，尚九熙揽着何九华，郭霄汉抱着孙九芳的时候，张九泰自然而然就得交给刘筱亭了  
今天刘筱亭也不太清醒的样子，这些酒精倒给了他些面对张九泰的勇气，两只小醉鬼晃晃悠悠的上了出租车  
刘筱亭常来张九泰的公寓，干干净净的没什么与一般单身男青年不同的地方，要非得说哪里不一样大概就是随手放在桌子上的快板御子和阳台上挂着等晾干的大褂了吧  
轻车熟路又脚步飘忽的把张九泰丢到了他的卧室，刘筱亭真的打心底感谢张九泰之前的减肥计划，不然他最多只能把张九泰扔到客厅的沙发上  
北京的夏夜大多清爽明媚，月亮挂在天上撒着光，张九泰的卧室没开灯没拉窗帘，就着夜光倒也能给他看个实实在在  
躺在床上的人还没有清醒的样子，刘筱亭蹲在床边细细的看着张九泰  
这双眉眼怕是不会有什么人比他更熟悉了，他人生的三分之二都与这个人相关，十年前他们相遇，九年前张九泰陪他度过了分化，八年前张九泰拯救了将自己逼到绝境的他，七年前两个人开始搭档一左一右一方舞台，三年前两个人进入新成立的七队，在刘筱亭最不自信的时候是张九泰将他带回了这里  
今天的月色像极了那晚的长春，空气中还是添万利与甜牛奶相互交缠的香甜味道，只是多了些酒气弥漫  
刘筱亭轻轻抚摸着自己的嘴唇，那晚温软的记忆从未丢失过，他痴痴的盯着张九泰的嘴唇  
这个男人台下给自己备着水和饮料自己却是个极度不爱喝水还不涂唇膏的糙汉子，嘴唇总是少不了要翘着些死皮的，为什么偏偏那一晚那温柔的一吻会那么的柔软呢  
张九泰的嘴唇嘟嘟的，再加上胶原蛋白丰富的脸颊，配上带着甜味的添万利信息素，本就是爱笑的软乎乎的大白团子，明明刘筱亭还大他一岁却被这个人照顾着保护着  
张九泰嘴唇上的死皮太碍眼了，刘筱亭伸出手指试图触摸张九泰的唇瓣  
刚刚抚摸过自己嘴唇的指尖还带着刘筱亭的体温和香气，张九泰的嘴唇还是那么软，比他的要软的多，就好像里面都是水一样  
张九泰的眼睛和她的肤色一样色素是极浅的，好像是琥珀一样，在月光下衬的优美，眼角的泪痣让他的眼睛总是多情带笑，一瓶波本桶酿造的陈年单一麦芽威士忌怕也不过是如此这般醉人了吧  
刘筱亭的手腕被张九泰捉在了手里，酒精作用下的张九泰的手是灼热的，几乎要烫伤刘筱亭的手腕，洁白修长的手指在刘筱亭小麦色的肤色下映衬出美好的画面  
“九泰…”  
05  
张九泰坐在床上，月光给他的镀上了一层银色的光环，一脸的温柔，双眸清亮  
还维持着跪坐在地上姿势的刘筱亭像是一名虔诚的朝圣者仰望着他的神  
张九泰拉着刘筱亭坐直了上身，即使这样两个人之间还有不小的身高差，刘筱亭满眼的单纯犹如清纯的天使一般，隐藏在张九泰骨子里的反骨让他想要把那清纯染上只属于自己的情欲  
与刘筱亭舞台上的成长同步增长的自信带给了他足够的坚强，张九泰已经少有能够触摸他心心念念的圆润脸颊的机会，这个即将26岁正式奔三的男人用他可爱的行径和这宛如婴儿的小脸成功的隐瞒了他的真实年龄  
“刘筱亭”也许是酒精的灼烧又或者是烟草的侵蚀，张九泰的声音不再是那少年音，低沉而又带有磁性“我不喜欢你了”  
一句话激出了刘筱亭眼里的泪花，这是他最害怕听到的一句话  
他的眼睛不似张九泰那般，乌黑的眼睛如同一汪深渊看不到尽头引人坠入，如今摇摇欲坠的泪水衬着，惹人怜爱  
想要别开脸不去看张九泰却被他的大手捧着躲不开，只能垂眸，晶莹的水珠挂在眼眶和睫毛上被月光照耀闪着光  
“我喜欢你，从十年前开始…”张九泰的声音缓缓道来，不同于刘筱亭的躲避，他直勾勾的看着面前小小的人儿“十年，我想我现在不喜欢你了，我大概是爱你”  
粉红色泡泡的原子弹在刘筱亭的大脑里轰然爆炸，突然眨眼的剧烈运动让那一滴摇摇欲坠的眼泪滑落流进张九泰的指缝间  
“那你…”张九泰想要问什么显而易见  
到底是练武出身的孩子，从跪姿也可以简单的一跃而起直直的撞进张九泰的怀里，还坠着泪滴的眼睛似乎是闪烁着什么幸福的光芒，纤细且骨感分明的手指捧住张九泰的脸，不容他反抗一般的吻了上去  
小兔子一般清纯的男孩毫无章法又试图用着亲吻表达自己的想法，急切着  
直到张九泰的笑声响起，害羞才明目张胆的窜进刘筱亭的心里，鬼知道这样的主动用掉了刘筱亭多少的勇气，红色爬上脸颊和耳尖，被笑的气鼓鼓的刘筱亭在张九泰的腿上坐直了身子，明明是习武之人却软绵绵的小拳头捶在张九泰的胸口“你！你笑什么！”  
张九泰托住刘筱亭半悬空的小屁股，鸭子坐在他腿上的男孩不知道是如何吃着劲儿，要不是小的时候练武估计是做不到的吧  
“不会接吻我教你”张九泰含着笑说  
刘筱亭下意识的向后躲，被张九泰托住了后背，张九泰的吻总是这么的蛊惑人心，被吻住的嘴唇会不自觉的张开任由他的进入，纠缠着的舌头让不懂情事的刘筱亭只能发出“唔唔”的声音，张九泰还坏心眼的倾身向刘筱亭，快要掉落的恐惧让小兔子紧紧环住了张九泰的脖子  
像是谁打翻了奶瓶一般，空气中的甜牛奶味充溢着，香甜诱人，深处隐藏着诱惑，这样的信息素在发出什么样的邀请，张九泰怎么会不懂？  
怎么这个健康的小麦肤色的男孩会拥有如此这般香甜又洁白的信息素呢？也没什么说对方的权利，利口酒中少有的纯黑色酒液也如同缠绕一般的从白皙的张九泰身上散发出来，浓醇的酒香开始展现他的攻击性，哪里是利口酒，明明就像甜腻的咖啡糖浆兑上了伏特加一般的凛冽  
第一次放下防备接受来自Alpha的信息素压制，刘筱亭软了腰身，身下开始温热起来出现了他从没有体验过的神奇感受  
在不会接吻的刘筱亭快要把自己憋死的前一秒，张九泰放开了他的唇，被吻的红肿的嘴唇泛着水光  
这吻带着情欲和蛊惑不同于两个人第一次的亲吻，刘筱亭下意识的用小白牙咬住自己的下唇满满的诱惑，那双眼睛还是那般的乌黑清纯，怕是谁都受不住的，张九泰的脑海里只有把他吃掉这唯一的想法了  
爆发的添万利的味道浓郁的不给刘筱亭一丝一毫喘息的机会，咖啡酒缠绕着甜牛奶，让不甚酒力的他晕乎乎的，一阵天翻地覆就被张九泰压在了身下  
小孩子被压在床上也不愿意放开张九泰，双腿蹬着被单嘴里嘟嘟囔囔说着热，弯曲的膝盖蹭过张九泰的胯间连自己点了什么火都不知道  
一脸单纯却做着这般诱惑之事，张九泰真的不知道刘筱亭是天使还是恶魔  
夏天就是好，衣服穿的少，但是哄着小黑兔子松开手为他褪去上衣还是花了些时间，可这世上怕是也没有几个人会在被Alpha扒下裤子的时候用小爪子去玩人家坠下来的项链的吧  
衣服被随意的丢弃在地上，他们已经完成了这一天工作，张九泰摘下项链丢出去的时候身下的小兔子不开心了，明明已经未着寸缕却满脸的气鼓鼓，像是不知道下一秒会发生什么的样子一般  
张九泰白皙的大手在刘筱亭的身上滑过，那清晰的肤色差毫无违和满是情欲，《学跳舞》翻跟头能窥探到的腰腹平坦纤细，哪怕是不见光的地方也比不过张九泰的洁白，但是不打紧的，张九泰就喜欢这样的刘筱亭  
胸脯还是略软的，揉捏上去留下淡淡的红印，小小的泛着粉色的乳尖在张九泰的手掌中挺立起来，磨蹭着张九泰的掌心，掺着奶音的呻吟从嘴里溢出来让张九泰产生一种对未成年下手的罪恶感  
未经人事也懂得去找让自己觉得舒服的事物，绝对柔韧的身体主动的将自己送到张九泰的手中  
哪怕是脚腕都纤细的能让张九泰一手攥在手中，已经动了情的身体代替清纯的小孩给予张九泰答案，粉色的穴口泛着水光，情液在张九泰的注视下涓涓流出  
柔软的大腿内侧被揉捏玩弄着，不可察觉的颤抖起来，陌生的空虚和身下的瘙痒让刘筱亭失去了安全感，糯糯的嗓子撒着娇一般“九泰…九泰…”  
柔韧的身体，一条腿被张九泰揽在臂弯里也不会影响两个人的接吻，情欲侵染全身的两个人眼角都泛着红色  
自然抬起的小屁股有意无意的蹭过张九泰坚挺的欲望，情液粘在性器上  
“唔…”纤细的手臂又攀上了张九泰的肩膀，像是犯了错误的小孩子，撅着小嘴“下面，下面不舒服…”  
“乖”张九泰轻轻亲吻刘筱亭的额头，巨大的欲望终于贯穿了湿热温暖的秘境  
终究是第一次，哪怕是Omega也无法马上适应，紧致的小穴痉挛着排斥着侵略者，小兔爪子在张九泰白皙的肩背上留下痕迹，双腿蹬踹着要逃离  
该好好扩张的，可张九泰已经憋了整整十年现在只想着该如何把刘筱亭吃干抹尽才好  
只逃离了一瞬间，空虚的穴口被带出了淫液流下在刘筱亭的大腿上，张九泰便把刘筱亭拉着跪趴在床上，被擒住了胯骨  
再次进入的时候两个人的发出了舒适的叹息，刘筱亭更是酥麻的塌了腰，腰肢完成一个完美的弧线，那让张九泰沉迷不悟的肩颈暴露在了他的眼前  
软嫩的穴肉包裹着巨大的欲望吮吸着，张九泰忘情的啃咬着刘筱亭的一字肩，把拇指在刘筱亭的腰窝留下红印，一个挺身将性器送的更深了  
刘筱亭的呻吟尾音都舒适的打着弯儿，小手攥紧被单伸展着，就连双腿都使不上劲儿只能靠张九泰捉着的胯骨撅着挺翘的小屁股  
当身体适应了坚硬的灼热，仅仅只是埋在身体已经不能满足刘筱亭了，他主动的扭动的腰肢将自己奉上  
现在的张九泰已经失了他的温柔，被情欲烧遍了全身，抽送冲撞着刘筱亭的身体，好在那小穴足够湿泞，方便了张九泰放肆的欲望，肉体碰撞的声音和淫液被搅动的咕秋咕秋的声音夹杂在一起，刘筱亭的呻吟不停的从唇齿间泄露，小奶音带着浓郁的奶香信息素刺激着张九泰所有的感官，在他肩颈上缠恋的亲吻没有轻重在脉搏之上留下了一颗暧昧的小草莓  
揽在刘筱亭腹部的大手能透过那平坦的小腹感受到自己性器的冲撞  
好在张九泰还是细心的，每一次的冲撞都转换这角度，终于在撞上那平滑的嫩肉时，小兔子的叫声拔了尖儿  
“亭亭，是这儿吗？”张九泰染着情欲低沉的声音在刘筱亭的耳边响起，他又是点头又是摇头的，身后的人恶劣的每次都要碾过那敏感点才行，大手也捉住了刘筱亭可爱粉嫩的性器  
“唔…别…啊！太快…快了”张九泰握着刘筱亭性器的大手随着身下的冲撞撸动，每每撞上敏感点的时候，灵巧的手指总是要碾过那铃口的  
一朵绚烂的烟花炸开在刘筱亭的大脑里，身下性器喷涌出的白浊落在张九泰的手上，大口的喘息和呻吟交织在一起，张九泰就好像掉进了甜奶的罐子里面，身体分泌出来的情液灼热的满满的洒在张九泰的柱体上，快速痉挛收紧的小穴让他舒服的几乎也要泄了身子，但是现在还不是时候  
高潮中的小兔子脑子迷迷糊糊混混沌沌，尖叫和呻吟都压不住他想要宣泄的爱意  
“啊…九…哈…唔，九泰…好喜，唔…好喜欢九泰…呼，爱…爱九泰”  
等了太久的告白终于在这意乱情迷的瞬间听到，好像这世界所有的幸福都属于自己了一般  
刚刚高潮过后的身体敏感又柔软，某个隐秘的小嘴终于用了松动的迹象，张九泰的性器抵了上去，唇瓣也贴上了刘筱亭的腺体  
下意识的逃避是身体的本能，源自于性别的脆弱，但是身后的人是张九泰，其实他有很多需要去考虑的事情，家人、师父、队友，他还谁都没有打过招呼，但是刘筱亭还是想要把自己就这么交给张九泰  
“可以吗？”张九泰能察觉到刘筱亭强忍着身体的不适被自己压在身下，生殖腔的穴口在为他放松着  
刘筱亭艰难的点了点头“九泰的话，可以啊，只有九泰可以的啊”  
获得首肯的张九泰冲撞着刘筱亭娇嫩的穴道，本来紧致的穴肉被彻底操开，软软的，生殖道穴口终于被顶开了  
各种各样的体液混合在一起弄的两个人腿间一片泥泞  
更加紧致的内穴让张九泰都不由自主的呻吟出声来，他已经撑不住了，获得刘筱亭的幸福和身体的舒适让他几近爆发，结抵着娇嫩的穴口形成，牙齿也咬穿了腺体，两个人的信息素纠缠交融终于融汇成了张九泰最爱的添万利牛奶  
刘筱亭是不适的，酸胀的，陌生的快感和被人标记的双重冲击让他慌乱的撕扯着床单，嘴里还是一遍遍的唤着张九泰的名字，张九泰的手裹住他慌乱的小手给他熟悉的安全感，他将自己的身体弓起贴在张九泰的怀里等待终身标记成结的结束  
张九泰拔出性器的时候发出了“啵”的一声，那装不下的精液从粉嫩的小穴里面流出，白色的精液从巧克力色的腿部滑落看的张九泰的下身又硬些许，但是他还是心疼初经人事的小孩子，将刘筱亭翻身抱在怀里  
半张脸埋在床里的小孩现在头发乱糟糟的，过分刺激的情事激出的生理泪水挂在脸上，眼角红红的，情潮的热度让他小巧的鼻头和脸颊也红彤彤的煞是可爱，可以看到张九泰的第一瞬间他就把自己埋进了他的怀里  
张九泰感觉到什么灼热的液体滚烫了自己的肩窝，小兔子又躲在自己的怀里哭了，这次真的是他的小兔子了  
“我和旋儿他们唱《后来》…我还以为我把你弄丢了呢”刘筱亭闷闷的声音从张九泰的怀里响起  
张九泰安慰他的亲了亲他的发旋“谁让你一直躲我，要不是旋儿跟我说你因为那句歌词哭了我还以为你不喜欢我”  
自知理亏的小兔子更不愿意抬起自己的头“我…我…，周一我在北京站看到你了”  
“我这不是看到我的小师侄哭了就想跑去安慰你吗？不过看你还挺好的我就走了”  
“我哪里好了！”小兔子气呼呼的抬起头，撅着嘴，好像最开始躲人的不是自己一样“我以为你连见都不想见我，你还周二周三都不来上班，我…我…”  
刘筱亭越说越气，这些日子的担惊受怕和委屈都爆发了出来，泪水又涌了出来  
“你真是个小哭包”张九泰说着用手指帮他擦拭着眼泪“我前天去岳哥和师父那儿跪着去了，我要了人家的亲亲徒弟和徒孙总是要去打个招呼的吧”  
害羞掺杂着幸福的笑意攀上刘筱亭的脸颊，他还是撅着小兔子嘴“那你昨天干嘛不上班啊”  
“昨天去看丈母娘和老丈人了”张九泰笑着说，获得了一只惊讶的张开了嘴的小兔子“阿姨已经把你嫁给我了你还不知道吧？”  
“张九泰你就是个坏人！！！”刘筱亭这么说着却一头扎进张九泰的怀里哪里像是在控诉他坏  
张九泰只是笑着环着刘筱亭，他的怀里就是他的全世界  
“臭九泰！死白猪！坏师叔！”刘筱亭气呼呼的在张九泰耳边哼哼唧唧  
张九泰也不生气就听着小泼兔抱怨，兜兜转转十年间，牛奶终于还是染上了咖啡酒的香气，这是他最好的生日礼物  
06  
后来的日子过得更快了些  
第二天上班，因为没有好好清理而拉肚子的刘筱亭台上没少被罪魁祸首撅，台下刘筱亭脖子上的小草莓和混合的信息素宣誓着所有权惹得小兔子一直羞红着张脸捂着小脸躲来躲去  
至于罪魁祸首张九泰因为缺乏常识被其他宠师侄的师叔们一顿嫌弃，最后还被何九华骂了句“傻X处男”  
那边孟鹤堂带着祝福和通知赶到，刚刚喜获兔子的张九泰又要开始为了两个人的汇报演出一阵兵荒马乱  
他们家优秀的小孩是开始被人看得到的宝藏男孩了，事业上升期两个人商量着还是不要特意去公开，反正台上台下粉丝们早就习惯了他们时不时撒狗粮的行为  
刘筱亭不爱翻生小斑马的包袱了，要不晚上总是免不了被张九泰压在身下哄着让给他生斑马、奶牛、熊猫、斑点狗和小煤球  
也有差点说出漏嘴的时候  
那天高筱贝晚上收到了接自家二哥回家的任务，张九泰要去演出部开会怕刘筱亭一个人回家不安全  
高筱贝也不知道他在担心个什么，毕竟张九泰没见过当年可以以一敌百的刘筱亭  
偏偏赶上那天高筱贝侯筱楼的节目是《窦公训女》，塑造女性角色的高筱贝舞台上撒着泼，叉腰尖嗓说了句“今天不给你露一手你都不知道二嫂子是个妇女”  
侯筱楼小声的接了句“也可是个白爷们儿”  
两个人相视一笑，暗指的是谁他俩当然知道，毕竟高筱贝是有二表哥的人


End file.
